Sailor Wars TB
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Usagi is building up the new Vatican with her new senshi to stop the end of the world with Abel at her side.
1. Chapter 1

My beloved, the planet Earth seems to live again," spoke the beautiful alien Ann, hanging upside down from the top branch of the Makaiju. "Seems the wars between the Methuselah and the Terrans have calmed...and yet we remain here, wasting away..."

Her pouting was received by a smirk from Ail, her lover. "Then why not take their precious energy? It should be easy enough..."

He swung down to his mate and held out a hand of cards. "Choose today's attack."

Two cats sat beside each other on the window of the church of Albion. Artemis was the white cat, and Luna was black, but they both had matching moon marks on their heads.

A flash of light cascaded over the winter sky, and the crescents on the cats foreheads reflected the ominous rays. The two eyed each other, knowing that the thousand years of waiting had ended.

For a last night of peace, a blonde twin slept next to her dark haired sister. The girls were the only nuns at this church; Sister Minako, and Sister Usagi.

Sister Usagi's eyes were open, and watching the strange light in the sky. It was as if the universe was pressing at her mind to remember something vital.

And even as these events occurred, a silver haired priest named Abel Nightroad stood in the doorway of the church. He had been about to knock, but then he too, had seen that light-and a serious look crossed his face.

"Oh Lord, why must you bestow swords upon the young and the weak..."


	2. Ominous Moon

Moon

Luna leapt upon my lap. I looked down at the black cat, and the crescent spot on her forehead began to glow, until I felt my own head grow hot.

I fell into a dream. It was of candied familiar skies and then a palace made of tall crystal spires. On a pedestal covered in crystal lay a beautiful woman. The carving there said 'Neo Queen Serenity'.

I felt tears course down my face. Mama. Daddy. Everyone. Crystal Tokyo had fallen because of a family friend-Malachite. And sister...if Artemis awakened her...!

Sister and Malachite had been so close. I bit my lip.

"Usagi," the Queen's projection stood before me. "I sent your guardians to awaken you. The Makaiju is a new enemy that will join with Nemesis to kill you both."

"Mother..." I breathed. "Give me time! I want to awaken Minako! She's still a child! And...it will hurt her..."

"Alright," she said after a pause. "But protect her...no matter what. There is help coming your way...have faith in the Shittenou I send you."

I woke on the bed, a concerned stranger and my sister staring at me. "Gomen! I ah...I think I fainted!"

"Yeah you fell right as Father Nightroad opened the door," Minako said, brushing back a strand of blonde hair. "Lucky for you."

"No, no," the priest said dismissively. "I am just so glad that you are alright, Sister Usagi!"

"Ah," I touched my neck and felt a cold metal object there. The Prism Broach...the fabled first senshi object.

"Ane-ue..." I spoke softly, directly at Minako. "Please take the Father to the guest room and inform him of the...dangers...of exiting at night."

He began to protest, but when Minako mentioned dinner, he was quick to leave. With a wink to me, so was Minako.

I picked up Luna and glared at her. "Start talking."

"I beg your pardon!" The cat replied indignantly. "I know nothing more than you do!"

My eyes flashed silver, as I tried to enhance my Lunarian power.

I was rewarded with the image of a man and woman arguing while staring at a deck of cards.

There was a pause as another man approached, human, but entwined in evil. "I can destroy that church for you."

Another pause and the vision changed to show the same man enter the office of a nearby high up methuselah-Gyula. "I can get your revenge for you."

I saw him with my sister, surrounded by her power of flames. Together they said, "Igne natura renovatur integra!"

I came out of the vision. Time to change the future. "Moon Prism Power!"

I leapt from the church window, into the night.

I entered a clearing, swinging down from a tree and kicking down the female alien of the couple.

"Ann!" cried the male. "How dare you!"

"You have conspired to destroy the church of Albion." I whispered, allowing my powers to manifest and swirl the clearing into a micro blizzard. "In the name of the moon...I will punish you for your crimes."

With a flick of the hand the girl was frozen against a tree from the waist down.

"Ann!" he screamed again. "Let her go!"

For some reason he did not attack. Perhaps...had he lost his powers upon landing on Earth?"

"I will release the woman," I responded. "I have no desire to kill any creature. But I want to know...who did you send after us?"

"Tell her Ail!" cried Ann, whimpering in pain.

"His name was Dietrich von Lohrenigan," hissed Ail in distaste. "And we will kill you. You and your precious sister! We'll make you suffer for this!"

My eyes narrowed, and I considered attacking him, but there was suddenly a warm hand on my shoulder. Father Nightroad stood there. "Be calm Sailor Moon. You have your victory. Do not taint it."

I was in shock, but quickly jumped from his arms and exited the scene. Why was he there? Is he one of the Shittenou?


End file.
